


Главный секрет

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рей позвала Финна на Джакку, чтобы он познакомился с её родней.





	Главный секрет

**Author's Note:**

> AU к канону, вероятен ООС, постканон.

Всё происходящее походило на бредовый сон. Или галлюцинацию под спайсом.  
— Познакомься, мои родители, — сказала Рей, — а это мои младшие братья: Боз и Макк, они близнецы.   
— Младшие? — переспросил Финн, глядя на двоих крупных парней, что сидели напротив него за столом. Ладно, допустим, он сам себя не считал задохликом, но врукопашную ни с одним из этих не полез бы.  
— Не смотри на бороды, — улыбнулась Рей, — они их специально отрастили, чтобы казаться постарше. Дурачьё.  
— Эй, — отозвался один из братьев, — так и обидеть можно.  
— Ага, у него тонкая и чувствительная душа, — добавил второй.  
И оба заулыбались, показывая белоснежные зубы.  
— Тётя Зальра и её семья живут в западном песчаном море, там связь плохая в это время года, потому не приехали, — продолжила Рей, — а дядя Рейдан, меня, кстати, в его честь назвали, сейчас… ну не знаю где. В космосе, в общем.  
На это женщина средних лет, сидящая во главе стола, тяжело вздохнула. Она, если верить Рей, была её матерью, а мужчина рядом с ней — отцом. И, что самое худшее, Финн видел семейное сходство. Форма носа, губ… такие же глаза, как у матери, а там, где седина не коснулась бурной шевелюры отца, тот же самый оттенок, что и у Рей.  
— Ты вся в него, — проворчала женщина, — тоже на месте не сидится, как и моему брату.  
— Да ладно тебе, мы всегда знали, что наша девочка будет совершать великие дела, — мужчина коснулся её руки и улыбнулся Рей и Финну. — Но мы рады, что ты, наконец, прилетела домой.  
— И тому, что мы можем всем рассказывать о том, что мы семья, — сказал один из братьев, не то Бозз, не то Макк. — А то ужасно надоело хранить всё в тайне.  
— Но сюрприз удался на славу, — возразил Финн. — Я сам не знал, что у Рей есть семья. Она мне даже в первую встречу так сказала.  
Рей пожала плечами.  
— Я сама не знаю, почему так сделала… испугалась, наверное… а потом мы… ну я призналась во всём Хану Соло, пока ты отвлёкся, а он мне и говорит: «Рей, мой тебе совет, если за тобой уже кто-то гонится — помалкивай о семье, а то догнать их проще, чем тебя».  
Братья Рей на это почти синхронно фыркнули.  
Её отец задумчиво выдал:  
— Иногда, я начинаю всерьёз бояться, что этот Соло — твой настоящий отец.  
По улыбкам всех, в том числе Рей и её матери, Финн понял, что, кажется, это была семейная шутка. Он тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся в тарелку перед собой.   
Не совсем так он представлял их первое после победы совместное путешествие с Рей. Думал, полетят на какую-нибудь красивую планету, где много лесов и морей, будут смотреть на рассветы и закаты… но Рей заявила, что ей больше не нужно хранить свой главный секрет и потому она приглашает Финна на Джакку… чтобы он познакомился с её семьёй.  
И вот, он здесь. И всё ещё, даже сидя за столом с отцом, матерью и братьями Рей, слушая рассказы о прочей родне, не мог поверить в то, что происходило.  
С самого начала Финн чувствовал в Рей родственную душу, человека, способного его понять. Такую же сироту в огромной галактике… ему некогда было думать о промедлении в ответ на его вопрос, кого Рей оставляет на Джакку.  
А потом вообще не осталось времени на разговоры о чём-то, кроме происходящего вокруг. Позже — он чуть не погиб. А ещё позже — Рей улетела к Люку, учиться… а от него вскоре сбежала сама, почувствовав движения в Силе.  
После того, как они опять встретились, время поговорить случалось… но говорили они о будущем и настоящем, а не о прошлом.  
Финн понимал, почему Рей скрывала настолько важную часть своей жизни: если бы хоть кто-то узнал о её семье, а не считал брошенной на пустынной планете мусорщицей, то она бы по-настоящему стала сиротой.  
Финн понимал, но неприятное чувство грызло его изнутри с того самого момента, как Рей сказала о знакомстве с семьёй. Теперь же ему казалось, что это чувство вытеснило все остальные.

***

 

Финн сидел на песке у стены. Он смотрел в небо, на клонящееся к закату солнце, и старался не думать ни о чём.  
Конечно, Рей вышла к нему, накрыла плечи курткой, села рядом, взяла за руку. Это было привычно, настолько, что Финн переплёл свои пальцы с её даже не задумываясь об этом.  
— Моя семья бывает утомительной, — сказала Рей, — поэтому я стала жить отдельно, как только смогла.  
Финн молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
— Я думал, что тебя оставили в пятилетнем возрасте, обещали вернуться, но не вернулись.  
— Такое бывало, — тихо произнесла Рей, — меня оставили с дядей Рейданом, он считал, что сбросил с хвоста погоню… но оказалось, что нет. Он сбежал. А я провела две недели на попечении его друга, который был в общем-то не очень этому счастлив. Мама потом такую взбучку устроила Рейдану…  
Финн кивнул. Он подумал, как это эгоистично: злиться на Рей за то, что её детство было… пусть не совсем обычным, но детством. Не постоянной муштрой, в которой будущие штурмовики умирают значительно чаще, чем принято докладывать.  
Финн рассматривал её пальцы: ноготь на указательном обломан, если присмотреться — можно увидеть след от ожога, Рей отклонила бластерный заряд Силой в последний момент.  
Эгоистично злиться, да он и не на неё злился, а, скорее, на Первый Орден. Чьи лидеры уже пошли под трибунал.  
— Я не хочу извиняться за то, что не говорила, — Рей положила голову на плечо Финну, — потому что так было нужно. И не думала, что тебя это так расстроит. И об этом я сожалею.  
— Я не расстраиваюсь, — ответил Финн, — и не… что-то ещё. Просто, это часть тебя, о которой я ничего не знаю.  
Она тихо рассмеялась.  
— Поверь мне, за ближайшие два дня ты узнаешь даже слишком много.  
— Например? — спросил Финн.  
— Например, как я разгрызла ремонтного дроида.  
— Разгрызла? — ужаснулся Финн.  
— Мне было два года. Мама ужасно любит эту историю… Рассказывает её всем и всегда.  
Финн ждал продолжения, но Рей замолчала. Он подумал, что есть ещё что-то, чего она не хочет говорить о своей семье. Что-то, заставившее её соврать с самого начала. И дело не только в их защите.  
Дело в чём-то ещё… но он собирался спросить об этом позже. Может быть.  
Ведь думать и говорить о настоящем и будущем — это тоже хорошо. Даже очень. И неважно, у кого и что было в прошлом.  
— Я скучала только по закатам, — сказала Рей.  
— Да, — согласился Финн, глядя на красные небеса перед собой. — Это красиво.


End file.
